Love Crosses Zero's Path
by aNgEl-EyEz2529
Summary: MY FIRST ZERO FIC! YAY! I finally got it UPDATED! Yay! Zero FINALLY finds a girl! Yay! Also, at first it sounds like a Squid fic, but I promise it's not! Sorry it was so long for the update!
1. Squid's Lost Love & Zero's Insecurities

**_Chapter 1-Squid's Lost Love and Zero's Insecurities_**

The D-tent boys had just come in from eating, after digging their holes, all sleepy and exhausted. They walked into the tent one-by-one, and noticed that something was different. There were 16 cots instead of 8.

They each laid on their own cots, talking about it, until Mr. Pendanski walked in.

"Yo, Mom!" X-ray yelled. "Why are there more cots in here?!"

Mom looked at the D-tent boys, and his usual peppy smile was gone. He now wore a look of disappointment. "The Warden said that girls are coming." At first, all the boys didn't believe him. Then, after the words had sunk in, their mouths dropped and eyes grew wide.

"For real?" Caveman asked, excitedly.

"Yeah," he said, resenting that he had to be a counselor of 16 juveniles.

"_Why_?" Zig-Zag asked slowly, as his usual paranoid self.

"The Warden thinks that some girls are just as bad, if not worse, than some boys. She feels that it would be safe enough here for most of them." He shook his head, and walked back out. All the guys were excited about it. All except two. Squid laid on his cot, feeling upset. He turned over, shut his eyes, and thought about a lost someone.

--Flashback--

He was running the blaring sirens in the distance. 'Damn cops,' he thought. They never caught him, but always came pretty close. He had stolen about $50 from a house in a neighborhood about 12 blocks from his house.

He looked back to see if anyone was outside, when he bumped into something and flew to the ground. He jumped up and looked at the person. It was a girl.

"Watch where you're walking!" he shouted at her. She glared at him.

"You were the one who wasn't watching!" she yelled back. He turned around and saw the police car lights were getting closer. Panicking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest set of bushes.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed, looking at him as if he were insane.

"I kinda stole something. I don't want to get busted!" She looked at him in surprise, and quickly jumped up. "No!" he said, pulling her back down. He saw the cop cars pass and turn to the street opposite of his. "I have to, if I want to live," he hissed at her, standing up, and offering his hand to help her up.

"Whatever," she said, tossing her brown hair with natural red highlights over her shoulder. She had big, chocolate brown eyes and brown freckles on her nose and cheeks. She had a tiny beauty mole above the left side of her mouth. "I'm leaving."

He grabbed her wrist. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Why would I?" she asked, pulling her hand away and turning around.

The next week when school had started after summer break, it had been 3 weeks since the incident. In his very first class, he noticed familiar hair in the front row talking to a blonde-haired girl. He quietly took a seat in the back of the class and tried to think of who it was.

The teacher came in and asked everyone to share about their summer vacation. The girl was quick to raise her hand. "Yes, Rachel. Why don't you come and share with the class."

"Thank you, Uncle Ted." The girl stood up and turned around. Squid instantly knew where he met her.

"Okay, I'm Rachel Selby. My family moved here as soon as summer break started from Colorado. I had a really interesting experience here. I was doing my daily jog, when suddenly I ran into this hot guy. And get this: he was running from the COPS! He had stolen something, and said that it was the only way he could survive! I felt so sorry for him, but I never got his name, which I really regret, because he was..." she stopped short. She spotted Squid. She quickly finished her vacation story, then sat down, her face beet red.

He had introduced himself as soon as class was over. They hit it off great, and soon started dating. During the winter, though, everything went down hill.

After winter break, when everyone had returned, Rachel wasn't at school. Squid figured that she hadn't got back yet from her vacation in Colorado where she was visiting her family, so didn't think anything about it. The first week of school had passed, and he was really getting worried. He went by her house later that day, and found out that she had been missing for 2 and a ½ weeks. The cops decided that she had been kidnaped, because they found bits and pieces of her clothes everywhere. Squid still had hope.

He looked everywhere in that city, including people's basements and attics, stormhouses, and sheds. He hadn't found one shred of evidence. Except for a necklace he found on the sidewalk. After a month of searching, every hope in the world was gone for him. He cried himself to sleep, rocking back and forth. He would often wake up crying or saying her name.

A couple of months before school let out, he had gotten caught by the police. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything

--End of Flashback--

Zero also laid on his cot, upset. He thought about all the girls he ever met. Girls who made fun of him for not talking. Girls who picked on him for always being by himself. Girls who pulled his on his curly hair and called him a 'dumb boy'. He hated girls. He always had.

He turned over and closed his eyes. _'Just some more people to make fun of me and talk about me. What's the use of being around people? They never give you a shot.' _Only one person ever made him feel excepted. And that was Caveman. But 14 people was way more than 1.

About 10 minutes later, Mom had come back in for their meeting. Everyone gathered in a circle, and talked about their feelings of girls coming to the camp.

"I think it'll be tight," X-ray said. "_Now_ we'll have tons of fun!" He laughed and Magnet, Armpit, and Zig-Zag followed suit.

"Yeah. I'll get at least 3 of them in bed by the second week is over," Zig-Zag said, smiling.

"Now, Ricky. We are to treat these girls like human beings. Remember they're big and bad, too. This is a juveniles camp, and they wouldn't have gotten in here unless they did something horrible. Only the worst girls will be in this camp. Not any nice, pushovers."

"Fine," Zig-Zag replied, linking his fingers and putting his hands behind his head. He still grinned at the thought of it, though.

"Man, I wonder if any of 'em know how to hot-wire a car," Twitch said, lost in thought.

"I wonder if they'll like animals," Magnet said, playing with his hands.

"I wonder if they like _BIG_ men," Armpit said, laughing.

They continued this discussion until time for bed, not noticing how unusually quiet Squid was. Any kind of quiet is quiet for him.

They all found it hard to sleep that night. 6 of the boys because they wondered what the girls were like, 1 of the boy because he kept thinking about a lost love in his life, and 1 lonely boy because his stomach was in a knot, wondering how the new girls would treat him.


	2. The Girlz

_**Chapter 2-The Girlz**_

The next day, the boys were all more awake and excited as usual. They only reason they hadn't complained once that day was because they were so happy about the girls. They were all unusually fast about digging their holes (except for Zero, because he's already a fast digger, and Squid of course).

"Man, Squid! We haven't heard you talk about the girls. You feelin okay, dude?" Armpit asked when they were all finished and waiting impatiently in D-tent.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous," he quickly lied. Actually, it was half lie, it was half true. He was nervous about whether or not he would like any of the girls. He didn't think he could take it if he did. It would feel to him like he was betraying Rachel.

"Nervous? _YOU_?! Since when?" X-ray said jokingly, but Squid didn't laugh.

"It's nothing."

"Fine. Whatever."

"THEY'RE HERE!" Mom screeched, running into the tent. D-tent quickly jumped up and hurried outside to greet the girls only to find that half the camp was already there.

Boys talked excitedly from every which way, joking about how they would get "some" by the time they left. They saw 3 buses leaving and quickly guessed that all the girls came all at one time. They waited for another 5 minutes or so before the girls walked out of Mr. Sir's office smugly, Mr. Sir and the Warden following closely behind.

The girls piled up in a crowd facing the boys, smirking at the goggling boys. The Warden stood in between the two groups and held up her hands for silence.

"Boys! I would like to say that these girls facing you are highly dangerous criminals, like yourselves. I would not make any sudden moves around them. I am dead serious. If I hear that your stupid ass is in the recovery tent because one of these girls messed you up because you tried to have your way with them, I will make you get out of the bed and dig MYSELF! IS THAT _CLEAR_?!" She didn't wait for an answer, but continued with her speech.

"Also, just because they are criminals doesn't mean that they don't have hormones. This is exactly why," she paused and looked at everyone; guys and girls, "your tents will have cameras placed in them."

"THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!" Zig-Zag screamed, and every eye fell upon him. X-ray rolled his eyes, shook his head, and placed his arm around Zig-Zag's shoulder. "Sorry for him, Ms. Warden, ma'am."  
"Zig-Zag, what was that all about?!" Mr. Sir asked furiously.

"It's okay, I can handle him," the Warden muttered out of the corner of her mouth, while the loud giggles and mumbles erupted from the group of girls.

"SHUT UP!" the Warden yelled, eyeing them furiously. "Zig-Zag, do **NOT** interrupt me, again! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

"_Excuse me_? Are you trying to get smart with me, boy?"

"No ma'am. I was j-jus-"

"As I was saying," she continued as though that hadn't happened, "cameras will be placed in every tent. We have also put changing rooms up, especially for these girls. I have tried not to treat them special, but I do not trust any one of you, so just as well..... we have women counselors to stand outside of the girls changing rooms when they're changing and outside the shower stalls when they're taking their showers." Loud groans and displeased mumbling emitted from the large group of boys. "QUIET! Thank you, and" she turned to the girls before leaving, "do you know which tent you're all in?"

"Yes," the girls answered in unison.

"See you all bright and early." She turned and left to go to her cabin, and Mr. Sir went to his office.

"A-tent girls! Follow me!" one of the counselors yelled to the girls, walking to A-tent, A-tent boys falling behind. The other counselors followed suit, one at a time. When the D-tent girls, followed by the D-tent boys, made themselves comfortable, Mom sat down in his chair and asked them all a lot of questions.

"So, Andrea-"

"Ugh! I hate that name. Call me Andy," replied a very short girl. She had straight, shoulder-length, platinum blonde hair with strawberry blonde highlights covered by a dark green hat turned backwards. Her eyes were a startling greyish silver color. She had a very little amount of freckles placed strategically on her face. There was a something about her that told people that she was in command.

"Andrea Seacrest," Mom said, looking frustrated. "Tell us, what is your favorite hobby."

"Ion't know," she replied, shrugging and furiously smacking on bubble gum. "My dad owns a car shop, and every afternoon I would go in there and work on cars, so I guess that would be my one and only hobby." All the guys, even Mom, looked at Twitch to see that his face lit up with happiness. Andy shook her head from side to side, her gigantic hoop earrings dangling from her ears, obviously lost in thought. She stared absentmindedly at the ceiling until Mom cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts.  
"Brian here loves cars," he replied nodding towards Twitch.

"Sweet," she said, without enthusiasm. Twitch's face fell slightly.

"Um, so, Bianca Longfellow-" The boys all sniggered at Bianca's last name. "What was your favorite hobby?"

"I didn't really have a hobby where I came from," answered a girl with teased, scrunched black hair that fell to her waist. She had vivid violet eyes and looked a little taller than Andy. She also had red and black braces.

"C'mon, everyone has at least one hobby," Mom urged. "There must have been something you like to do when you were bored."

"I was never bored. I was either fightin my drunk father off of me or my brothers and sisters, cooking for my family, or stealing things for my family to live on." At this, her expression was cold. X-ray and Zig-Zag glanced at Squid, whose story was quite similar, but he was staring blankly at the ground, clearly not listening. "Besides, these things," Bianca said, pointing to her mouth, indicating her braces, "cost a fortune, so I had to work to pay them off." Mom stared at Bianca for a moment, then went to the next girl.

"Jessica Wilson... what about you? Did you have a hobby?"

"Um, dude, it's Jessie, aight? And yes, I did have a hobby. I took up swimming. But I wasn't on a team or anything... it was just for fun, ya know?" replied a girl that had straight red hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had a small mole on her left jawbone.

"That's good. It help keeps you fit, huh?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Rachel Selby?" Squid's head snapped up so fast, it looked like he had whiplash.

"Yes sir, I did," replied a girl with brown hair and natural red highlights. She had big, brown eyes, and freckles across her nose and cheeks. Squid stared wildly at the beauty mark right above the left side of her mouth. _'It can't be!'_

"I jogged. It's fun, if you're in shape enough."

_'Just like I remembered her.' _Squid stared at her until he couldn't take it anymore. "Rachel!" he cried. "It's me! Alan!"

Everyone turned at looked at him, wide eyed. He hated his name, and they knew it.

"_OMIGOSH_!" she yelled in surprise. She jumped up and tackled him on his cot, giving him a tight hug. "I can't believe it!"  
"What happened to you? We thought you were kidnaped!" he excitedly yelled, sitting up.

"I-I.... I ran away, Alan," she said cautiously, sitting beside him. D-tent watched them in amazement.

"Where to?!" he asked, obviously surprised.

"Spring."

"Where on Earth is that?"

"Texas," she said, laughing at her own joke.

"I know that, but where in Texas?"

"Right outside of Houston."

"Oh." He hugged her tightly. "I'm just glad to see you again."

"Me too," she replied. When they pulled away from the hug, they realized 15 pairs of eyes were watching them. "Sorry," they mumbled in unison.

"Okay... Elizabeth Harding, what about you?"

"It's Libby," a girl replied, cooly. She had dirty blonde hair with platinum blonde highlights that fell to her shoulders. She had bright green eyes and light brown freckles that were hardly noticeable. "And yeah, I did. I drew in my spare time. Even tattooed a couple of people." She held her left hand and on the skin between her thumb and forefinger was a miniature skull smoking weed, sitting on top of 2 beer bottles..

"Sweet."

"Awesome."

"Tight."

"Way cool."

Compliments were flying left and right at her tattoo. She looked fairly pleased. "Thanks. My brother had it done on his arm, and I decided I wanted one, too."

Mom looked disapprovingly at the tattoo. "That's... artistic," was all he said. "Um, Kaidence Knowles. You?"

"No." This reply came from a girl that had twists in her light brown hair with blonde highlights. She had brown eyes that had a red tint to them in the light.  
"Are you sure? Nothing at all?" In reply the girl shook her head.

"Alright. Um.... Alexa Castro? You?"

"Yes, one," replied a Spanish girl, with a _very_ heavy Spanish accent. She had black, chin-length hair. She had big, brown eyes that were looking anxiously from face to face. "I volunteered at Boys and Girls club. I like helping kids."

"You volunteered at a Boys and Girls club? How interesting. What did you do there?"

"I help paint and color. I also help with homework."

"That's nice. How did a nice girl like you end up in here?"

"Let's see... I stole money, car, and killed a cop." Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Really?" Zig-Zag asked.

Alexa blushed at being asked this. "Yes."

"Um.... okay... let's see... our last girl.... Lacey Morrison. How about you?"

"Yes, actually. I had a few. I, um, well, loved to act like in plays and stuff, and loved to jump on my trampoline. I also loved riding 4-wheelers. Oh, yeah, hunting. I love hunting. And I play any kind of sport from chess to volleyball to softball, I love it all," replied a smiling girl that had long, curly auburn/dark blonde hair and violent blue, silver-grey eyes. "Did I mention I like puzzles? I love puzzles.... and brain teasers." Zero stared at her. She definitely seemed friendly, but he just couldn't bring himself to trust anyone. Especially the girls.

"Well, supper starts in about an hour. We were thrown off today by the arrival of you girls, so be sure to eat then, or go hungry until morning," Mom said, leaving the tent. Squid and Rachel immediately began talking again, Armpit, Zig-Zag, Magnet, X-ray, and Twitch immediately began talking to the girls, and Caveman walked over to Zero's cot.

"C'mon, man. These girls will love you. Just talk to them."

"Naw, man. You go over there. Don't let me stop you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go. Ion't care, man."

"Aight," he said, leaving to go talk to the girls. Zero rolled over, his back facing everyone. _'I'll just lay here until supper,' _he decided. After a couple of minutes, he thought he felt someone standing behind him. He rolled over and saw Lacey standing beside his cot, staring at him. He sat up, unsure of what to do.  
"Why aren't over there with all the other people?" she asked, motioning towards the large group of D-tent members. He just shook his head in reply. "Are you okay, sweetie?" He was taken back by this. No one ever called him 'sweetie' before. He slowly nodded. "I'll be right back, okay?" He nodded again. When she returned, she wasn't alone. She dragged along Kaidence with her.

"Kaidence talks about as much as you do. I figured you knew why yall don't talk much, so I figured yall would talk to each other. Is that okay?" Zero shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to say or do. Lacey walked away, leaving Kaidence and Zero alone. They sat in uncomfortable silence until someone finally suggested that they walk to the Mess Hall together. Zero gratefully followed everyone outside, with Kaidence by his side.

After supper, they were all sitting and talking in the tent. The girls were all arguing about who was the better rapper, but the boys stayed out of it, because they had no idea who the girls were talking about.

"It's Chingy, I'm telling you!" Lacey said, almost yelling.

"NO, it's T.I!" Andy said, if possible, even louder, without yelling.

"I disagree with you both! I think it's J-Kwon!" Libby said.

"I like Twista!" Jessie yelled.

"I agree with Andy. T.I. is the best," Bianca said.

"I like all of 'em," Rachel said. "But I like rock and punk music more."

"Whatever," the other girls said in unison.

"Rap is WAY better," Jessie said.

"I like both the same!" Andy said. "I mean, because Hoobastank and Good Charlotte and Simple Plan and Blink-182 are just as good as Chingy, T.I.,the best, J-Kwon, or Twista!"

"Nope," Libby said.

"I agree with Andy," Lacey said.

"Actually," Libby said, lost in thought, "Rock is way better."

"Um, no," Armpit said, finally joining the argument, since he _did_ know music. "Rap is better."

"I don't think so," Libby replied.

"Believe it."

"Yall know what song I love?" Lacey asked, suddenly. "One Call Away!" she squealed."Lights out!" Mom said, momentarily sticking his head in the tent."Ugh! Already?" Bianca asked, frustrated. "Why do we have to go to sleep this early?""So we can wake up early," X-ray replied."How early?" demanded Andy."About 4:30 or so.""Dang!"

"That's bullsh... uh... crap!" Lacey furiously yelled. The guys all looked at her surprised. They took her for a sweet girl. The girls just laughed at the boys faces. "How on Earth am I supposed to sleep until noon if I have to wake up that early?""Umm...." Caveman started.

"I know, I know. I heard myself," she said, disgruntled.

"Squid doesn't even say things that stupid.""Hey, don't overestimate him," X-ray joked."Shut up, man!" he yelled, laying comfortably on his cot, his arms wrapped around Rachel."Joking, Squid, joking.""Squid?" Rachel asked, looking wide eyed at him. "Is that your nickname?""Yeah.""Goodnight, Squid!" she said playfully, getting up and going to her cot."Aha," Squid said, sarcastically. "You're hilarious.""I know," she said over her shoulder. Zig-Zag, however, was attempting to get a goodnight kiss from Lacey, but with no luck."C'mon, one peck on the cheek.""No.""Why not?" he asked, playing with a single tendril of her hair. She, however, pulled it out of his reach, annoyed."Because you're a creep, okay? Does that answer your question?""Yes, actually. But, please? One kiss! That's all!""No! NOW GO AWAY!""But-""_BE GONE_!" she said, furiously motioning towards his cot, while everyone else laughed."Fine!" he said, turning around and striding prissily, swinging his hips, to his own cot.They all said their goodnights and turned the lights out. Zero laid on his cot and sighed, neither angry, sad, happy, or otherwise. _'Today went well,' _he decided, considering the fact that Lacey talked to him as if he were one of the 'crowd'. And to think, Kaidence was just like him: shy, quiet, and probably misunderstood. For once in his life, Zero didn't feel totally miserable.

---------------------------

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry it took forever to update, but I want to say thanks to the two people who were nasty in their review because I had not realized that I spelled Alan wrong, so thanks to them, I corrected that. Also, thanks to:

**Sam-** Thank you! Here's the second chapter, and since it's Christmas break, I'll be updating _all_ my Hole's stories, including the one on my IcE-kItTeN08 name!!!

**zerogurl-** Thank you! Here's the update!

**Once again, I'm _very_ sorry to those who actually liked this story and had to wait forever for this update! I just wasn't really into it for awhile, but I started again, and I'm redoing all the chapters so they're better formatted and make better sense! I'll try and update seeing as I have a little over 2 weeks for break! And to those who reviewed this chapter, I'll be giving thanks to you in my _next_ chapter so there's no confusion to me! :D! Also, check out my other Holes story **_Some People Change_** on my id for **_IcE-kItTeN08! _**Thanks, and happy holidayz!**


	3. Kaidence

_**Chapter 3- Kaidence**_

After everyone was through digging the next day, the girls were whining non-stop about how sore they were.

"My hands!" Rachel moaned to Squid holding them up.

"I'm eating, here," he whined looking away from her hands. They were bloody, blistered, and swollen.

"Well, they hurt!" she said, pouting.

"I"m sorry!" he said, his mouth full of food. He swallowed, grabbed one of her hands, and kissed the back of it.

"Get a room, you two!" Andy said, throwing a spoon at them.

"Hey!" they cried in unison.

"Why don't your hands hurt?!" Rachel asked.

"They do. I'm just not a big baby about it," she replied, in a very raspy voice.

"Kaidence, are your hands okay?" Lacey asked.

Kaidence replied with a nod. Zero, who was sitting beside her, leaned over and looked at her hands. They looked even worse than Rachel's. He glanced up from her hands and looked at her. She looked like she was holding back a lot of pain.

"They look painful," he said quietly. She nodded and bit her lip.

"Alexa. Why'd you kill the cop?" Zig-Zag asked. "_How?_"

In reply, she shrugged. "I don't really remember."

Zig-Zag just gaped at her. "I think we're going to be good friends," he said.

At about that moment, Zero stood, put his tray away, and left. Lacey nudged Kaidence and nodded her head towards the door Zero just exited through. Kaidence quickly shook her head.

"Why not?" Lacey asked, whispering. Kaidence just shook her head, her cheeks turning red. "Kaidence, you two should get to know each other. He seems really sweet. And I'm sure you two would be really good friends, if you tried."

"Fine," Kaidence finally said. She stood up, put her tray away, and walked out of the door.

---------------------------

Zero walked into the Rec Room. Fortunately, no one was in there, so he could sit in the quiet. _'Well,'_ he thought to himself. _'Lacey _is_ nice. So is Kaidence. The girls aren't as bad as I thought they'd be.'_

Then he heard footsteps. Startled, he looked at the doorway and saw Kaidence shyly walking in.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi." He watched walk slowly towards the broken sofa he was sitting on and carefully sit down.

"What are you up to, Zero?" she asked him, staring at the floor.

"My name's not Zero, you know," he replied, ignoring the question.

"I didn't think it was, but you haven't told me your real name, yet."

"Sorry." He held his hand out to her. "I'm Hector Zeroni. Nice to meet you."

Kaidence giggled and took his hand. "I'm Kaidence Knowles."

"Well, well, well," a voice said from the door. "Looks like we got some puppy love going on here."

Zero pulled his hand away from Kaidence and looked up. _'Oh no.'_

"Hey, Zero," X-ray said, giving him a noogie. Zero said nothing. "It's Kaidence, right?" X-ray asked, looking at her. She nodded.

"X!" Squid said from the door. "Hey X! Come on! We're gonna play a little game with a bottle as soon as Pendanski leaves!" Rachel was by his side and she giggled.

"Aight! Hey, see you two lovebirds later."

Whenever X-ray left, Zero and Kaidence looked at each other, both blushing furiously.

"I-I don't think I'm going to play," Zero stammered, wringing his hands in his lap.

"Me n-neither," Kaidence replied.

"Wanna go watch, anyways? I don't feel like being alone," Zero said.

"Sure."

They got up, left, and then Zero began to mentally kicking himself. _'I don't want to be alone? I should tell her that I didn't mean that I didn't want to be alone with her, because I do! I really, _really_ do! No, then I'll seem like an idiot just blabbering on and on. Man, why I am I being so complicated?! Augh!'_

Whenever they entered the tent, Zero immediately stopped all thoughts. Apparently, Pendanski already been there and left because everyone was already in a circle on the floor, and Magnet was getting a bottle from underneath his bed.

"You two!" Lacey said, hyper. "Sit next to me!" She patted a huge space between her and Squid.

"No thanks," Kaidence said, quietly, shaking her head.

"What about you, Zero?" Caveman asked.

Zero shook his head and sat on his cot. Kaidence sat on hers.

"My bottle, so I spin first!" Magnet said, excitedly. He spun and it landed on Libby. She threw her blonde hair over her shoulder, and leaned in for the kiss. As Magnet leaned in, they bumped foreheads.

"Ow!" they cried in unison. Everyone laughed and even Zero and Kaidence cracked a smile.

"One more time," Libby said, leaning in. After her and Magnet kissed, she spun the bottle. It landed on Alexa.

"Alright!" Armpit exclaimed.

"A little girl on girl action!" Zig-Zag said happily, as though that was the thing he wished more than anything in the world.

"Nope," Libby said, spinning again. This time she landed on Squid.

Rachel gave a death glare to Squid, who didn't see it. He leaned in and he and Libby kissed. Rachel stood up and walked outside.

"What did I do?" he asked. All the guys shrugged, but the girls gave him skeptical looks.

"You kissed another girl right in front of her, that's what!" Jessie cried.

"It was a game! It didn't mean anything!"

"Go tell her that, you heartless jerk!"

"Can you say, soap opera?" Kaidence mouthed to Zero across the room. He smiled in return. He felt his stomach tie into knots whenever she grinned back. He lost all train of thought. He quickly returned to what was presently going on and quickly looked away from her.

'_What is that?'_ The feeling scared him. He never felt it before.

---------------------------

Squid and Rachel made up and the others finished the game before going to bed. Everyone was fast asleep, except for one person, who was kept up with the thoughts of a girl.

'_What's happening to me?'_

---------------------------

**_Author's Note:_** Once again, sorry it took so long to update!!! I'll try and update as much as possible, now! And also, sorry the chapter is shorter than last. But my butt is going numb from sitting at my computer chair, and I don't appreciate that very much. LoL! Anyways, thanks to the following:

**kenza-** Thanks! And here's the update after _so_ long!

**Kuurah-** Thanks, and yup, I've seen the movie! He's _so_ adorable! You mind if I ask you something ((if you even read this after so long))? What is kawaii? Just wondering...

**Agent AAZ(No Realation-** LoL, thanks! And here's the update!!

**AnimeOnna-** LoL, thank you so much! Your review means a lot!

**lanna710-** Thank you!!! Here's the update!!! YaY!

**shadowgirl/ashleigh-** Thank you! And sorry the update wasn't soon...!

**Thank you all for reviewing! It means a lot! Yayayayay!!!!! hApPy HoLiDaYz!!!!**

_Hb_


End file.
